In the Eyes of Unova
by KeruKeru
Summary: Now that N has finally come into the picture, are the Unova PokeDex holders powerful enough to defeat Ghetsis and Cynthia or will they ultimately fail? Yaoi Touya/Cheren possible slight yuri Bianca/Cynthia Second of Three
1. Chapter 1

**Back To the Beginning**

**KeruKeru: Hey everyone, here I am with the first chapter of In the Eyes of Unova! I'm really excited for this fic because there's going to be A LOT of stuff going on and it will be longer than It All Started In Nuvema. So, without further ado (aside from the warning and disclaimer) I give you the first chapter of In the Eyes of Unova.**

**Warning: Yaoi (yes, there will be some actual yaoi. XD) boy/boy love and perhaps some intense scenes of blood and violence. There may also be slight yuri later on between Bianca and Cynthia, but I haven't decided yet.**

**Disclaimer: You should know by the first fic that I don't own Pokémon. :P**

* * *

><p>Unconsciousness, the welcoming blackness of it all. One can only achieve such a state after going through some horrible kind of trauma or pain. Now, that's not to say only physical pain can cause such a condition as people faint from hearing the shock of a loved one's death or even the joy of receiving that job offer they'd been hoping for and are clinically unconscious. In the case of one raven haired boy in glasses, his current state was caused due to an intense Aura Sphere from one Lucario. Said Lucario belonged to Cynthia, Pokémon League Champion of the Sinnoh region and, now, loyal servant to Ghetsis: the man who had the whole of the Unova region in his iron grasp.<p>

The whole, that is, except for a small town called Nuvema. The quaint hometown to the raven haired boy with the glasses had been released from Ghetsis' death grip thanks to the bravery of the Unova Champion: Black. He, along with his good friend Bianca and the former champion N, had run out those that had taken over Nuvema in the name of Lord Ghetsis, in hopes of saving their friend with the black hair: Cheren.

Blurred vision and voices greeted fluttering and ever-blinking eyelids of the once bespectacled boy as his eyes adjusted to the light of the dingy room he'd been housed in during his recovery. "…waking up… Black…" Voices went in and out of Cheren's hearing as he slipped between the fine line of the conscious and cataleptic worlds. "Cheren… awake… he's coming to…" Blurs turning into the form of one blonde girl with a green hat that had, at one time, been bright, but was now dull and worn as Cheren's eyes opened fully. "Welcome back, Cheren!" The girl cheered excitedly.

"Wh-What… where did I… go?" His voice was weak and frail from disuse.

Bianca frowned, not wanting to be the one to tell this story, but since their mutual brunette friend had yet to appear, the job was thrust upon her. "What do you remember?"

The raven thought as images of Ghetsis, Cynthia, Catherine and even N rushed back to his mind. The last picture he remembered, was Black's saddened face above his… sobbing. "Black… was crying…"

"I was hoping that wasn't your last memory…" Bianca quietly spoke to herself. "Do you remember why he was crying?" She had to narrow down to exactly what Cheren did remember.

"No… just… that he… was…" Silence overtook the two with Bianca biting her lip to keep this story for Black to tell. "Bianca… please…"

Heaving a sigh of defeat, the blond girl began. "Black… he was crying… because he thought you were… about to die…"

Eyes opening fully, leaving a slight headache as more light burned them. "Wh-Why would… he think… that…?" Slowly, the boy's voice began getting stronger.

"Cynthia ordered her Lucario to attack… and when she did… you got hit, pretty badly too." The blonde girl regretted the words after promising to never speak of the incident again. "N had just come to save us and was about to take us home when Cynthia gave the order. We were in the sky before anybody else could be hit and Black was… holding you in his arms." Her own eyes teared up at the emotional memory. "It took you being attacked… to finally admit you loved him." A slight chuckled escaped her at the irony of it all, but she otherwise tried to hold back a soft sob that threatened to be elicited.

"You mean… I told… him… I'm in… love with… him…?" The news stunned Cheren, even more so as the topic of conversation appeared behind the blonde girl.

Black smiled warmly at the boy he loved. "Bianca, can you give us a minute?" The blonde girl left to collect herself a bit from losing her composure. "Hey…" He finally turned to Cheren.

"Hey…" The raven didn't know how to react to just finding out he'd actually told someone his darkest secret.

Black looked into Cheren's eyes. "Bianca told you, didn't she?"

"Is it… that obvious?" The two shared a slight laugh before the mood of the air turned back to serious.

"I was supposed to tell you…" The brunette champion seemed disappointed. "But, you did tell me you loved me." He admitted, sticking up for Bianca so she didn't seem crazy.

"…and…?" The boy was dying for information as to the time he'd been comatose.

"And… I told you I love you too." To say the news shocked Cheren would be a bit of an understatement due to the fact that the bespectacled boy slightly gasped even though he'd somehow expected the answer. "Then you blacked out…" Though the words hurt to hear, they caused more pain to say as the brunette trainer reminded himself once more of holding the seemingly dying boy in his arms. "I thought I'd lost you forever…"

"But you didn't…" Cheren assured, propping himself up on his elbows. "I'm still… alive…" No sooner had he said those words had Black nearly jumped at him, hugging the raven close as a deep red covered both of their faces. Neither wanted to be let out of the embrace though, Cheren wasn't exactly returning it due to the fact that his arms were clasped to his sides. "I love you… Black…" The still slightly weak voice whispered into his love's ear.

"I love you too, Cheren…" Small tears of joy, hope and slight remorse sprang from the brunette champion's eyes and slowly trickled down his face to meet the bare skin of the one he loved.

A cool sensation on his shoulder alerted Cheren to something he'd neglected to notice due to having paid no attention. "Am I… shirtless…?"

Black couldn't help but chuckle as he slowly pulled back from the embrace with his hands holding his boyfriend's shoulders. "Yeah…"

"Why?"

"We had to let your wound breathe a little and… I was always kinda curious what you looked like…" Embarrassed by his confession, the boy with brown eyes blushed a bit deeper.

A darker red covered the black eyed boy's face as well. "Were you… disappointed?"

Shaking his head no, Black smiled. "Definitely not…"

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: Sorry for the long wait, but I've just fallen a bit behind in school and I'm trying to catch back up before the end of the year. And now that I'm a lot more caught up, I'll be updating a little more frequently. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**How Could You?**

**KeruKeru: I know, I know, it's been a while since I've updated, but I've had the world's worst case of writer's block for this fic. I also have two other fics I'm working on and if you're into the Digimon fandom, you know what they are. Lol I'll be working on each fic periodically from now on and I should get back into regular updates with this one. Hopefully, I will anyway. Please enjoy this chapter that's actually not about Black, Cheren, Bianca or anybody in Nuvema. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon… I do in my dreams though and it's filled with yaoi there, but it's just a dream.**

* * *

><p><em>Another beautiful, shining day in the vacation destination of Undella Town. I was laid on a lounge chair with sunglasses and a two piece aquamarine bathing suit on. I usually burned easily so sun screen covered my body to protect it. My younger sister, Catherine, sat in the sand next to me with a pink bucket of sand and water mixed together. The soft roar of waves reaching the shore nearly lulled me to sleep with each passing second.<em>

"_Cynthia! Look at my sand castle!" Catherine said excitedly, causing my near nap to be interrupted, but I could never be mad at her._

_Her "sand castle" was just one pail's worth of wet sand standing up, but it was still cute. "That's great Catty." I smiled at her._

_She was only eight then and I nineteen when we'd just started vacationing in the Unova region together. Our father had passed when Catherine was just a baby and when I became the Sinnoh champion at a few months previous, my mother thought it best for Catherine to travel with me so she'd be safe. Our mother never gave any sort of reason why either of us needed to be safe, but we never questioned her._

_I hadn't noticed the lack of beach goers this particular day. The sands were usually filled with people, but I'd heard a boy who'd just defeated Team Plasma had challenged the Unova Champion, Alder. I'd met Alder and even battled him before, he knew right away how strong of a bond my sister and I had. I knew he'd understand if I didn't attend as he was one of the few people that knew I was vacationing in Unova._

_Sleep attempting to take me again, but was once more halted by a shriek. "CYNTHIA! HELP!" It was Catherine and I jumped out of the chair just in time to find three men, two dressed as knights holding onto my sister and the third was dressed in robes with large eyes on either side. I always carried my PokéBalls with me and Garchomp was at my side in a second, growling at the men._

"_Now, now Madame Champion," The robed man began. "Do you really want to risk your sister's life like this?" It was then that I noticed one of the two other men had a gun pointed at Catherine's head. "I think it would be in your best interest to call of the Garchomp if you wish to keep her alive."_

_Even if Garchomp could go her fastest, she wouldn't be able to save Catherine before the trigger was pulled, so it wouldn't matter. "Calm down, girl." I begrudgingly ordered the dragon, she glared at the men but stepped back, keeping her glare piercing them._

"_Good choice." The man gestured his hand as if shooing a fly and the two knights behind him began dragging Catherine away, tears falling from her eyes. It broke my heart seeing her in any sort of danger but this was inexcusable. "I've been watching you and your sister, Cynthia."_

_The sickening smile he gave while he said those words made me want to vomit, but I held strong. "What do you want with my sister?"_

_He shook his head as if I didn't understand. "No, no, it's not you're sister we're after… it's you. Catherine is just collateral in case you don't heed my demands."_

_I couldn't do anything without him injuring her. "What are your demands?"_

_He chuckled darkly to himself. "I'm happy to see you're playing along. Now, to start, I am Ghetsis, former second in command and now leader of the infamous Team Plasma. People think we have been beaten, but they are sadly mistaken. My demands are simply this: join me in our quest and your sister will go unharmed. Defy me and you won't want to know what happens."_

_Ghetsis was right, I didn't want to know what he'd do and my sister was the world to me, without her, I'd be nothing. "Do we have a deal?" He asked out stretching a hand for me to shake._

"_I have a few conditions…"_

"_Oh, and what might those be?"_

"_First, I want to be allowed full contact with my sister any time I wish to see her."_

_Ghetsis nodded. "Of course."_

"_Second, I will be consulted before anything is done about Catherine."_

"_Alright."_

"_Last, you will keep her well fed and assure that she's safe." I finished._

"_I wouldn't dream of starving her, I wouldn't have my collateral then." He smirked. "So… do we have a deal?" His hand stayed out-stretched._

_Grasping it felt as though all of the energy was being sucked from my body and I fell to the sand sobbing from the betting of my sister's life._

"_It has been wonderful doing business with you, Madame Champion." I could hear the smirk in his voice before I looked up and he was gone, a small piece of paper in his place. It had directions and an arrow saying "Go here for instructions". It was pointing to the Team Plasma base beneath the Desert Resort._

* * *

><p>The memories all flash through my mind as I look at my now twelve year old sister, curled in a corner of her holding cell with the tube attached to her arm. She hasn't bathed in weeks because she doesn't want anyone to touch her, not even me. "I'm sorry, Catty…" I whispered, resting my hand against one of the bars of her cell.<p>

"H-How could you Cynthia?" Her tiny voice asked from the corner. "How could you let them take me like that?" The disapproval in her voice was gut-wrenching, I'd never heard her so disappointed in me before.

"They were going to kill you if I didn't." I explained for what felt like the millionth time.

She didn't even look at me. "You're the champion of the Sinnoh region and you couldn't save me… how did you become champion in the first place?" Never before had I heard her think so low of me, it was unlike her.

"Catherine, they'd have killed you if I tried."

"And now all you do is the work of an evil man who's turned you just as sadistic as himself. What happened to my big sister who cared what happened to other people? What happened to the Cynthia that helped Dawn, Lucas and Berry destroy Team Galactic? What happened to you?" She was right, I'd become so drunk on the evil Ghetsis had practically been pumping into me for four years now and I was nothing but a ghost of m former self.

There was only one thing I could do to show Catherine there was still a small part of me left. "Garchomp, I need your assistance!" Catherine's head poked up from her knees. "Stay out of the way Catty, I'm getting you out of here. Garchomp, break the bars with Dragon Pulse!" The light blue pulse of energy shot from her mouth and a large cloud of smoke covered all of us. As the clouds lifted, the bars showed to have melted away to nothing.

An alarm sounded as I crawled in through the hole and went immediately to my little sister, holding her close. Guards began pouring in the jail's door, Garchomp blasting at them all, but she wasn't able to handle them all herself as three more of my Pokémon appeared next to her. Lucario, Milotic and Spiritomb blasted their ways through the numerous guards along side Garchomp.

I gently removed the needle from Catherine's arm and carried her out of the cell. I hopped onto Garchomp's back with Catty curled into my body for protection. "Use Dragon Rush." I ordered, pointing upward as Spiritomb used its Hypnosis to put the remaining Plasma knights to sleep. My dragon nodded and I barely got the other three back in their balls before she charged at the ceiling, easily flying through with the speed and power of a jet plane.

We reached the sandy surface, grit blowing all around as we disembarked my dragon. I returned her and sent out my Braviary, he seemed raring to fly. I'd learned from Ghetsis that Nuvema Town had been retaken by Black and his friends, so I ordered Braviary to head for Nuvema and we were off.

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: I know, four years is a little much if it was that easy, but let's just say it's not that easy. You'll understand what I mean later, trust me. ;D Please review. Keru out.<strong>


End file.
